A Fairy Tail: Beauty and The Beast
by witheverytouch
Summary: There was no love in his heart. And because of it, he was cursed to be a monster for eternity. But maybe she could change that. Maybe she could lift the curse. Can she show him that true beauty lies with in? Can she make him feel love and love him in return? Maybe not; for who could ever learn to love a beast? GajeelxLevy. Heavily influenced by the movie Beauty and the Beast.
1. The Transformation (prologue)

Hello all! This is my first Fairy Tail story and I'm really excited about it. Gajeel and Levy are my favorite pairing; I think that they are just too cute for each other. Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite movies and I always thought about how they mirrored them and I've had this idea in my head for a while so I finally decided to get it out into a story! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Beauty and the Beast, or any of its character. Simply using them as inspiration!

* * *

"How did I get myself into such a mess…" Levy McGarden sighed as she slid down the wall onto the floor. Tears began to flood to her large, brown eyes as she began to think of all the things that she would dearly miss about her old life. Never again would she visit the quaint, little bookstore run by Max where her curiosity, imagination, and thirst for adventure bloomed. Never again would she feel the cool marble on her legs and the light spritz of crystal clear water on the backs of her arms as she sat at the edge of the town's fountain, too engaged into whatever story she was currently reading to notice her surroundings. More importantly, never again would she see her Papa. They were all they had in this world and although he was a bit outlandish, Levy loved him with all her heart. Levy stood up and harshly brushed away the tears streaking down her face. "No. I cannot sit here and cry. I made this decision all on my own and now I must live with the consequences".

* * *

Our story first starts at a vast, grandiose castle deep in the forest. There resided a young prince named Gajeel Redfox. Although he was as strong as iron and dearly handsome, his heart might as well been made of steel for he was selfish, unfriendly, and overall unpleasant to be around. He had whatever his young heart desired, but it never seemed to be enough. Though his magnificent palace was filled with treasures from faraway lands and lavish riches, it was void of warmth and love. One night in particular was quite frigid, and it was a night that Prince Gajeel would never forget for as long as his life would carry on. The snow fell with great intensity and the wind howled like a rabid wolf on this night as a dark, cloaked figure approached the gates of Prince Gajeel's castle.

"Please Prince, shelter me for the night. I am but a poor, old woman with no place to go and the weather is awfully dreadful tonight". The woman unsheathed herself to show the prince her appearance. Prince Gajeel grimaced at the grotesque sight in front of him; the woman's skin was filled with deep-set wrinkles and a few small boils with unsightly crow's feet framing her small red eyes. Her pale pink hair was pulled up into a high bun on the top of her head with a few strands falling to the front of her face.

"As I am just an impoverished beggar, I am afraid I can bestow no reward upon you for your kindness. I do, however, posses this that I can give to you," The old woman smiled to reveal a few missing teeth as she reached into her bag to pull out a flower. "See here, I know it is not much, but this is not just any old flower! This is a gray rose, unlike any other of its kind. See how it gleams like new steel?! In all of my years of wandering I have yet to come across another flower as magnificent as the one in my possession. I am willing to part with it if you would shelter me for just tonight. Please Prince, it is just too bitter out here for me to survive".

Prince Gajeel busted out a hardy laugh at the woman's plea. "Yeah right, get lost you old hag! I don't got a place for you here! Especially if all you have to offer me is some damn useless plant! Now get outta here! I'm sick of looking at your ugly ass!" Gajeel swatted the outstretched rose from the old woman's hand and knocked it to the ground.

"You should not be deceived by appearances, young prince, for true beauty lies within us" the old woman smiled as she picked the steel-colored rose off the ground.

"I said get out of here you disgusting hag! We have no room for the likes of you here" Prince Gajeel spat at the old beggar. The old woman brushed the hair out of her face as she said,

"I see. It is clear to me now that there is no love in your heart". As she spoke, a gleaming light began to radiate from the woman. Her ragged appearance began to melt away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Just like magic all her wrinkles vanished, her posture straightened up and her pink hair fell out of its plain bun to become vibrant and flowing. Taken aback by what he had seen in front of him, Prince Gajeel looked into the woman's large red eyes and pleaded for her forgiveness.

"I am so sorry ma'am, I did not know your true form!" Gajeel pleaded and begged, but the woman just brushed him off.

"It is too late for any apology young prince," she began, "For I have seen the true nature of your heart: cold and hard, just like the iron of this gate that I wandered through. You may be handsome on the outside, but true beauty is nowhere to be found in the likes of you. You must face punishment for what you have done; hopefully you will learn your lesson before it is too late".

"Wh-what?!" Prince Gajeel stumbled back. "What do you mean punishment?!" As he stumbled back into his castle, the now young woman pulled out a long, golden wand decorated with a large crescent at the tip.

"As your punishment, I will strip away your good looks and replace them with the appearance of a monstrous beast. This spell will also affect your lavish castle; the outside will be encased in iron and all those living in the castle will be turned into objects," the old woman explained as she began to wave her hand.

"You have to be kidding me!" Prince Gajeel exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the stone-clad wall of castle.

"I am not kidding my child. However, there is one way to break this curse. I will give to you this gray rose that will continue to bloom until your 21st year. If you can learn to love someone and have them love you in return before the last petal falls, then this spell will be broken and you will be freed. However, if you fail to accomplish this, then you will stay in this beastly form for the rest of your life". The woman warned the young prince as she turned to leave the castle.

"Wait lady! There's gotta be some other way!" Prince Gajeel exclaimed as he went to grab the departing woman, only to be stunned by seeing that his hand had turned into a paw. He screamed and grabbed his hand as his horrid transformation into a chimera-like creature continued. His arms grew into those similar of a bear, his legs sprouted into those of a wolf, his thick black hair expanded into a long mane that ran down his back along with a tail to match, and the horns of a buffalo rose from either side of his forehead. Terrified by what was happening to him, Prince Gajeel screamed and ran into his once beautiful castle that was now becoming a dark, dreary metal-covered citadel. Once inside he ran through the castle, calling for the help of his servants to which he received no answer but heard multiple screams throughout the entire place. "What have I done?!" Prince Gajeel wailed as he ran up the stairs to the west wing. Not knowing what to do or where to go, he sprinted into his study where he saw the gray rose that the old woman had tried to give him sitting on the table in front of the balcony, encased in a glass vase alongside a mysterious hand mirror. Prince Gajeel's eyes widened as he focused on the flower before roaring as he started to destroy the room. In a fit of panic, fear, and rage he slashed every portrait in the room with his newfound claws, smashed all the furniture with his godly strength and reduced the place to mere shambles.

"That's it; it's all over. My life is over. I'm done. I'll suffer like this forever," Prince Gajeel panted as he fell to the floor. He decided then that he would conceal himself away from the world in his new iron fortress for eternity, spending the rest of his days as a hideous beast locked away in solitude. As the years began to pass, Prince Gajeel fell deeper and deeper into a never-ending pool of despair and misery. He had not even a glimmer of hope left inside him, **for who could ever learn to love a beast?**

* * *

Woohoo! First chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried hard to make everything plausible. My goal is to stick to the major scenes and plot of the movie but change it a bit to fit Fairy Tail better. It's been a while since I've been active on FanFiction or really even read any to be honest so I'm anxious about getting back into it.

Also, I feel like I couldn't NOT pick Porlyusica to be the old woman haha! This just goes to show why she hates humans. Next chapter introduces little Levy in the little town of Magnolia! Also, we will introduce the Fairy Tail equivalent to the lovely Gaston; any guesses on who will be playing Gaston?! (seriously though, there's only one person I can think of who would be Gaston...). What about LaFou? Lumiere? Cogsworth? Mrs. Potts? You'll have to read and see! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I'd love to hear what you think or read your comments so please feel free to review or like, follow, etc. Thanks again!


	2. More Than This Provincial Life

Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate it! It really encourages me to continue and update faster. This chapter did give me a little bit of trouble actually. I want to incorporate the songs from the movie but I do not want this story to be a musical! So it was a tough balance converting the songs to normal speech while still keeping the message and such of the song. I did try my best though and I'm decently happy with how it turned out! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Keep your eyes out for different Fairy Tail characters I snuck into the story as well! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Beauty and the Beast, or its characters!

* * *

As the morning sun began to shine brightly through her window, Levy McGarden sat up in bed and began to stretch. She slipped out of bed and into her usual outfit: a simple white long sleeved top paired with a simple thin-strapped powder blue dress that hit just below her knees.

"Ew! What a mess! I better fix this!" Levy scowled as she gazed at her awful bed-head in the mirror. She quickly ran a brush through her shoulder-length, vibrant blue hair, letting it fall into its natural wavy texture. She then brushed her bangs back and secured them with a simple powder blue headband to keep them in place. Simple was a good word to describe Levy. She did not care for fancy dresses or fancy makeup or fancy jewelry; she preferred to keep everything as simple as possible. "Well, better get going for the day!" Levy smiled as she tied a white apron around her waist and slipped on a pair of simple brown shoes.

"Papa! I'm heading out! I'll return soon!" She grabbed her small woven basket as called to her father in the cellar who was working on his latest invention. "Oh! I can't forget the book!" Levy gasped as she ran back to her room to grab the latest novel she borrowed from the town's bookstore. After placing it in her basket, Levy walked out the door and began her daily stroll to the nearby town.

* * *

Levy hummed to herself as she walked to town. She soon approached a large wooden sign reading "MAGNOLIA" and could see the backdrop of the small village quickly advancing towards her. Levy stopped for a brief moment to stare into town.

"Such a quiet little village…" Levy sighed as she began to enter the town. "Everyday is just like the one before. I'll enter town as I usually do, and there will be the baker with his tray like always, full of the same bread and rolls to sell…" Levy thought to herself with a frown.

"BONJOUR LEVY! And what are we up to today?!" The baker called to her. Just as Levy expected, she was right: there was the baker with his tray of baked goods to sell for the day.

"Good morning, sir!" Levy smiled and waved politely at the town's only baker. "I was just on my way to Max's bookstore. You see, I just finished the most wonderful story about a magical guild and—"

"—Oh, that's lovely. BISCA! HURRY! THE BAGUETTES!" the baker cut off Levy to call to his wife. With a small sigh, Levy began her walk through the rest of town. She absent-mindedly made her way through town, not paying attention to her surroundings as she was too deep in thought about the latest story she had just finished that was still racing through her mind.

"Look, there she goes again, Aquarius. That girl is strange, no question about it…" A young woman scoffed as she flipped her light brown hair behind her shoulder.

"I know, Evergreen! She always seem so dazed and distracted by something," Another young woman scoffed as flipped her light blue hair. "She'll never fit in to any crowd here! That's for sure" Both ladies agreed and went back to sipping their morning coffee.

"There must be more than this provincial life…" Levy wondered to herself as she came upon the small building that was the town's only bookstore. "Good morning, Max! I've come to return the book I borrowed!" Levy called as she walked into one of her most cherished places in all of Magnolia.

"Ah! Levy! But you just borrowed it yesterday morning!" The young beige-haired shopkeeper grinned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh but Max, I just could not put it down! It was so good!" Levy beamed as she began to scan the shelves for something new to fulfill her need for literature. "Ah! I think I'll borrow this one next!" Levy pulled a thick, blue bound book off the bottom shelf and handed it to Max.

"What?! This one again?! But Levy you've read it three times now!" Max exclaimed as he flipped through the pages of the large book.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, strong wizards with unbelievable magic powers, grand parties at the city's guild, intense battles against the enemy, and oh the heart-wrenching romance between characters!" Levy swooned as she tried to describe why she was so keen on this book.

"If you like it that much, then keep it Levy! I will not take 'no' for an answer!" Max insisted as he handed Levy her favorite book.

"Oh are you sure?! I cannot thank you enough Max!" Levy hugged the shop owner before making her back into the streets of the little town of Magnolia with her favorite novel in tow.

"Look, Wakaba! There goes that girl again. She's really peculiar…" A middle-aged navy blue haired man elbowed his friend in the side.

"I see her, Macao. She always has that dazed off look and her nose is always stuck in a book…" the tan-haired man mumbled as he sipped his mug of beer.

Levy made her way to the center of Magnolia where a small marble-stoned fountain was found. She sat down and stretched out her legs as she opened her book and began to lose herself to the story. Levy was pulled out of her trance when a small white cat rubbed against her. Levy gasped at the contact of the cat in surprise. "Oh, hi there kitty!" Levy smiled as she began to gently pet the cat. "Oh this is my favorite part, Miss Kitty!" Levy giggled as she lowered her book so the wandering cat could get a glance at the book. "Oh I better get going!" Levy hopped up from the fountain and began to make her way to her little house but kept her book open for her to read as she walked.

"Oh it's no wonder that she's the talk of all the boys! She practically screams 'beauty'; her looks have no parallel!" A violet-headed woman groaned as she slipped her oval glasses over her eyes and watched Levy stroll by from her window. "But I'm afraid she's rather odd… that Levy certainly isn't like the rest of us".

* * *

"Wow Laxus! You're the best! You hit every single target with lightning speed! You're so amazing, Laxus!" a tall, broad shouldered man gushed.

"Haha, I know Bickslow" An even taller, muscular man smirked as he flexed both his arms, his muscles bulging under his purple button up shirt.

"No beast alive could stand a chance in a fight with you, Laxus! Or any girl for that matter too!" Bickslow laughed hard, as he looked to his blonde superior.

"Please, tell me something I don't already know. But I've got my sights set on one girl in particular. And it's that one right there!" Laxus put his arm around the black and blue haired man as he pointed to Levy walking through town with her eyes glued to her book.

"Whaaat?" Bickslow squealed. "The inventor's daughter?! But Laxus, sir, she's so—" Bickslow started to ramble before Laxus cut him off.

"She's the lucky one who gets to marry the almighty Laxus! She is without a doubt the most beautiful girl in town; therefore, she's the best and I deserve only the best, correct Bickslow?" Laxus grabbed Bickslow's chin and yanked it so Bickslow would be staring right into Laxus's maniacal, gray eyes.

"O-of course Laxus! Only the best for you, sir!" Bickslow shuttered under Laxus's piercing glare.

Laxus ran one of his hands through his spiky blonde hair and placed the other on his hip. "I knew from the first moment that I saw her that she's the only one in town who's as beautiful as me. So, I'm making plans to woo and marry Levy!" Laxus smirked as he began to follow behind Levy who was lost in her own little fictional world. Laxus soon crept close enough to Levy to snatch her book out of her hand.

"Hey, Laxus! May I please have my book back?" Levy pouted, slightly annoyed as she was just getting to the most intense moment in the story.

"How the hell can you read this?" Laxus exclaimed as he flipped through the pages of Levy's novel. "There's not any damn pictures in this thing!"

"Well Laxus, some people use their imagination," Levy huffed as she jumped at the burly man in hopes of snatching her book out of Laxus's large hands.

"It's time you got your head out of those stupid books, Levy!" Laxus rolled his eyes as his tossed Levy's beloved book over his shoulder, the book hitting the ground with a large thump as it landed in a small puddle of mud. Levy was horrified as she ran to her precious novel to try and save it when Laxus put his foot in front of her, blocking her path. "It's time to you paid more attention to things that are more important… like me!" Laxus smirked. "It's not right for a woman to be all wrapped up in things like books. First it starts with the books, then it turns into thinking, and she's getting all these thoughts and—ugh" Laxus shuttered at the thought.

"You are positively primeval, Laxus" Levy sighed as she wiped the mud off her dirty book after snatching it back up. Laxus merely laughed and thanked her, as he was too illiterate to understand that she was not complimenting him.

"How about you and I take a little stroll down to the tavern and you can see all my trophies?" Laxus draped his muscular arm over Levy's shoulder and tried to pull her in the direction of Magnolia's only tavern. Being incredibly petite and nimble, Levy managed to slip out from under him and started walking towards her house.

"I'm sorry Laxus but I can't! My father needs my help! Goodbye!" She called back to the belligerent blonde, hoping he would not try and follow her. However, Laxus did start to follow her with Bickslow at his side.

"Hahaha!" Bickslow started to obnoxiously laugh. "That crazy, old fool needs all the help he can get!" Bickslow and Laxus both started cackling together.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Levy gasped.

"Yeah! How dare you Bickslow! Idiot!" Laxus yelled in Bickslow's face before bopping him on the head with his elbow.

"My father is not crazy! He's a genius!" Levy cried in defense of her father. Just as she was defending him, a large boom came from the edge of town. Levy sighed and started dashing towards her house, as she knew that the sound was undoubtedly the work of her father.

* * *

Levy ran up the small stone-lined path to her home and threw open the wooden cellar doors. A large cloud of gray smoke came rushing out into the clean air and Levy dashed back to avoid the hazard. "Papa!" Levy called as she stepped down into her father's workroom with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to breathe in the smoke.

"How on Earth did that happen!" She heard a gruff voice call out. Soon the smoke cleared out from the small space and a short, stout figure was now visible.

"Are you alright?!" Levy said as she began to help her father brush the soot and debris off of his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! It's this stupid contraption!" Makarov yelled as he kicked the project he had been working nonstop on. "Don't worry though, Levy! I'll have it fixed by the end of the day! Hand me that damn clencher thing!" he called as he began to work on his invention once again. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"Well I got a new book!" Levy smiled as she looked for the tool her father needed. "Papa…do you think I'm…. odd?" Levy frowned as she reached down so her father could grab the tool from her.

"What?! My daughter?! Odd?! HUH! Where would you get a stupid idea like that?!" Makarov exclaimed as he slid out from beneath his contraption.

"Oh, I don't know," Levy sighed. "It's just… I don't fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to…"

"What about that Laxus fellow? He sure is a handsome guy" Makarov shrugged as he took the tool from Levy's hand.

"Oh, he's handsome alright…" Levy growled as she began to get heated. "And rude and conceited and ugh! Papa, he's not for me at all," Levy rolled her eyes at her father's inconceivable suggestion.

"Well don't you worry Levy!" Makarov patted his visibly upset daughter on the shoulder. "Because this is gonna be the start of a new life for us!" he exclaimed as he threw his fist in the air. "Now let's give this baby a try!" Makarov threw the switch on his invention. Much to Levy and Makarov's surprise, the machine started to work and was cutting wood perfectly. Both squealed and jumped for joy in each other's arms. "I need to get to the fair now! First place is gonna be mine baby!" Makarov jumped in the air and kicked his heels together as he ran out the cellar door to get his cart packed for his journey. Levy saw her father off and wished him luck before she retreated back into their little stone cottage.

* * *

Makarov rode on his trusty horse Sagittarius through the woods. "Gee, that's odd…we should be there by now?" the old man questioned as he began to look around at the towering trees surrounding him. It was starting to get dark in the forest and this worried him greatly. He had heard tales of the horrible creatures that lurk in the forests at night. When they arrive to a fork in the road, Sagittarius tried to pull Makarov to the left, his animal instinct tell him it was the correct way to go. However, stubborn old Makarov believed that going right at the fork would lead to some kind of miracle shortcut to the fair and yanked Sagittarius's reins until he cooperated and started trotting that way. The wind started to pick up, the fog set in, and the darkness was growing rapidly in the forest. Sagittarius suddenly heard a rustling noise that terrified him, causing him to flip around and starting running in the other direction. The noise grew louder and Sagittarius went crazy and started bucking in terror, throwing Makarov to the ground before taking off. The woods were nearly pitch black now and Makarov started making his way to find Sagittarius when he heard a low growl coming from behind the trees near him. Makarov gasped as he saw a pack of wolves emerge from behind the tall trees and he started running as fast as his old legs would carry him until he tripped and went rolling down a small hill. At the bottom of the hill was a large iron gate that was unlocked; Makarov threw all his weight onto the barrier and went tumbling in, the gate slamming shut behind him, effectively trapping the wolves behind it. After stumbling back up onto his feet, Makarov gasped at the sight in front of him: a large, dreary castle was positioned right in front of him.

"How long has this been here?" He wondered aloud as he scratched his head and made his way to the main doors of the building. It started to pour heavy rain and Makarov picked up his pace, sprinting to the front doors. To his surprise, he grabbed the large, black iron doorknocker and the front door pushed right open with no effort.

"Hello? Hello?" Makarov called as he stepped inside the monstrous castle and closed the heavy door behind him. Makarov started to hear voices, but looked around and saw no one.

"He seems to have lost his way into the woods…" a hushed voice said.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away," another voice lowly mumbled.

"Is someone there?!" Makarov called out into the empty palace. "I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night!"

"Oh, Gray! Have a heart!" the candlestick on the table said to the small clock on the table next to him.

"Shhhh Natsu!" The clock tried to hush the candlestick, throwing his wooden hands over the candlestick's mouth. "Wait, that's hot… OWWWWWW!" the clock screeched as the candlestick intensified his fire right on the clock's hands.

"Of course you are welcome here!" The candlestick exclaimed at Makarov, suddenly becoming animated and lively.

"W-who said that?!" Makarov stuttered as he picked up the lit candlestick and began waving it around.

"Over here!" Makarov turned around but still saw no one. Makarov suddenly felt a tap on his head and looked up to the see the candlestick in his hand grinning at him. Makarov screamed and dropped the candlestick and it banged onto the ground with a large thud. "Incredible…" Makarov stated as he stumbled back to his feet and approached the talking candlestick.

"Oh now you've done it Natsu!" The clock hopped down from the table in annoyance. "Just splendid, you stupid fire brain!"

"How does this work?!" Makarov wondered aloud as he swiftly picked up the clock and began examining it.

"Stop it! Stop that I said!" the clock demanded as Makarov started shaking him. Natsu laughed hardily at his friend the clock's misfortune.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I've never seen a talking—ACHOO!" Makarov sneezed all over the poor little clock.

"You are soaked to the bone gramps!" Natsu the candlestick called up to the old man. "Come and warm yourself by the fire!" Natsu hopped away, motioning for Makarov to follow him.

"No! No! No! No!" Gray the clock commanded as he scampered behind the two. "Stop right there!" Gray called before he tumbled down the stairs into the study. Natsu lead Makarov into a large, floral chair seated directly in front of the fire. As soon as he sat down, a blue and white tasseled footrest darted under his feet as a coat rack draped a blanket over Makarov's shoulders.

"This has gone far enough!" Gray spat as he jumped up and down, angrily shaking his fist. "I'm in charge and—AH!" A teacart suddenly burst in and ran poor Gray right over, knocking him flat on his clock face as it sped up next to Makarov.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir?! It'll warm you up in no time!" A white with red trimmed teapot kindly offered Makarov as she began to tip herself over and pour some tea into a small cup on the cart beside her.

"No! No tea!" Gray yelled, still flat on the ground. Makarov began to sip his tea when he heard a giggle.

"Hahaha! His moustache tickles, Mira!" The little blue teacup suddenly called out.

"Oh! Hello there!" Makarov smiled at the little teacup he was holding. Unexpectedly, a large bang was heard as the doors to the study flew open and a heavy-duty wind came rushing in, blowing the roaring fire in the fireplace right out. All the objects in the room started to shake and quiver and Makarov soon followed suit. A towering shadow soon made its way into the room and lowly snarled.

"There's a stranger here," a brusque, deep voice growled as the creature began to sniff around the room.

"Ah, sir, allow me to explain!" Natsu began twiddling his candle-hands. "This gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet—" Natsu was cut off when the creature suddenly roared loud enough to put out the flames on Natsu's candles.

"Master, I would like to take this moment to say, I WAS AGAINST THIS FROM THE VERY START!" Gray cried out, still half hiding under the rug. "It was all his fault!" He pointed at Natsu. "I tried to stop him! But does anyone listen to me? No, no, no!" The beast suddenly roared again, effectively shutting up Gray.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The beast growled in Makarov's face. Makarov leaped out of the chair in fear and tried to explain himself.

"W-well I was lost in the woods and I—" Makarov was cut off by the beast.

"You are not welcome here!" The beast roared in Makarov's face again. Makarov tried to apologize but the beast yelled at him again. "What are you staring at?!" he exclaimed, standing up on his hind legs, exposing his full height. "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?!"

"P-please!" Makarov begged. "I mean no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

"Oh I'll give you a place to stay!" the beast snarled as he yanked Makarov up by his shirt and dragged him away. The cries and screams of Makarov could be heard before the beast slammed the door shut, hauling Makarov to a new destination.

* * *

Woo, that was a lot! I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter. I hope you guys didn't find this chapter boring; I feel like this will probably be the least interesting part but it's needed for the story to progress. Any how, I hope I did a good enough job with the casting! Makarov obviously had to be Levy's papa; he's crazy but caring! And I could not pick anyone other than Laxus to be Gaston! He was the first person I cast in the story (other than Levy and Gajeel). His whole attitude and demeanor just totally fits. I did have trouble casting his sidekick, LeFou, though! I knew it had to be someone from the Thunder Legion and I went back and forth between Freed and Bickslow. In the end I went with Bickslow because I feel like he'd be more of a stupid lackey than Freed would be; Freed is just too damn suave! (Can you tell I have a small crush on Freed?) Max had to be the bookstore owner; he usually runs all that stuff at Fairy Tail anyway. I hope you enjoyed the Fairy Tail characters I stuck in as the town's people! I want to incorporate as many as possible and this was the best opportunity as there's not that many different characters at Gajeel's castle. Sagittarius had to be the horse; he's basically a horse and one of my favorite celestial spirits. Also, Natsu had to be Lumiere! No doubt about it in my mind. Who would be his Cogsworth? Obviously Gray! Cogsworth is a little out of character for Gray I feel but oh well; I couldn't come up with anyone better to be Cogsworth. The way those two bicker in the movie reminds me of Natsu and Gray. I felt that Jet and Droy just wouldn't fit as Lumiere and Cogsworth. And obviously the sweet Mirajane is Mrs. Potts! If you didn't catch it, the footrest is supposed to be Happy! Any guesses on who the little tea cup (Chip) is going to be? I didn't mention the name but I know exactly who is going to be Chip! I'm going back and forth on who to make the Wardrobe! I have a few ideas but I haven't for sure chosen anyone. Suggestions?

I hope I did these scenes justice. I did change a few things around and cut things to make it go a little faster because I feel like it didn't need so much detail and wasn't super crucial to the latter chapters.

Next chapter is Laxus's proposal and Levy rushing off to Gajeel's castle! Finally! The first Gajevy chapter we've been waiting for! Please continue to review; I love to hear from you guys! Thanks again so much!


	3. Take Me Instead

Hello, everyone! Here we are: chapter 3! Woohoo! Now we can get into the good Gajevy stuff! I hope you're as excited as I am! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Beauty and the Beast, or its characters.

* * *

"Oh boy, Laxus! Levy sure is gonna get the surprise of her life!" Bickslow chuckled as he hid with Laxus in the large, lush bushes that were facing Levy's house.

"This is her lucky day! All right Bickslow, you go to the center of town and make sure everything's all set for the wedding," Laxus commanded. "When I get there with Levy, it better be perfect," Laxus narrowed his eyes and glared at Bickslow. "Oh wait, I guess I better ask her to marry me first…" Laxus and Bickslow exchanged a quick glance before both busted into uncontrollable laughter at the thought of Levy denying Laxus's proposal.

* * *

It had been a typical day for Levy and she was just settling down into her favorite chair to begin reading her newest book when she heard a loud knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be…" she thought to herself. "Papa won't be back for a few days… I have no idea who it could be. Well, better go check I guess". Levy got up from her cozy spot and walked to the door, peaking into the special contraption her father had built that allowed her to look outside to see who was standing at the door. To Levy's surprise, Laxus was outside her door with his typical arrogant, annoying grin. "What could he possibly want?" Levy groaned as she reluctantly opened the door. Laxus quickly pulled the door open as fast as he could and let himself into the small cottage.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise…" Levy tried her best to hide her lack of excitement at Laxus's unannounced visit.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises, Levy," Laxus smirked his usual smirk as he began to take large steps towards Levy. Levy responded to Laxus's advancements by taking large steps in the opposite direction away from him. "You know Levy," Laxus began, still advancing towards Levy. "There's not a girl in town who wouldn't kill to be in your shoes right about now because this is the day all your dreams come true," Laxus bragged as he ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair and eyed Levy up and down.

"And what do you know about my dreams?" Levy asked, raising one of her eyebrows in a questioning fashion and also scrunching up her face in disgust at Laxus's blatant ogling.

"Why, I know plenty!" Laxus exclaimed as he plopped himself down onto one of the nearby chairs and kicked his feet up on the table, his dirty boots landing right on Levy's precious book. "Imagine this:" Laxus began. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my beautiful little wife massaging my feet while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs—we'll have 6 or 7!"

"Dogs?" Levy responded in annoyance.

"No! Sons! Incredibly strong boys that are just like me!" Laxus answered.

"Gee, imagine that…" Levy sarcastically said and she ripped her book out from under Laxus's feet and began to walk to the other side of the room.

"And you know who my wife will be? You, Levy!" Laxus stuck out his arm, effectively cutting off Levy from moving any farther.

"Gee, Laxus, I-I, I'm speechless, I don't know what to say…" Levy stuttered as she slipped out from under Laxus's barrier and began stepping backwards until she reached the front door.

"Just say you'll marry me Levy!" Laxus grinned as he put his hands on either side of Levy's head, pinning her against the door.

"I'm sorry Laxus but…" Levy tried to think of something as she saw Laxus coming at her with lips puckered. "I just don't deserve you!" She quickly spat as she grabbed the handle and pushed open the door, causing Laxus to go tumbling out and not stopping till he landed in a sticky puddle of mud not far from the house. Levy quickly slammed the door shut and locked it tight, praying he would leave and never come back.

"I will have Levy as my wife! Make no mistake about it!" Laxus angrily screamed into the open sky.

* * *

After waiting a while, Levy opened her front door in hopes of seeing no Laxus. With a sigh of relief, Levy grabbed her bucket to feed the few animals they kept.

"Ugh! Can you believe it!?" She angrily stomped her little foot. "That jerk seriously asked me to marry me?!" She stomped and huffed the whole way to the pen where they kept the animals, growing more heated and irritated with every harsh step. "Can you imagine me as the wife of that boorish, brainless—UGH!" Levy screamed in frustration. "Oh yeah, me as Madame Laxus? Me as his little wife?" she asked the goats and chickens she was tossing feed to. "Well sorry, won't be me! I guarantee that! I just want so much more than this provincial life!" Levy ran out the pen and into the big open field behind their small home. She ran through the field of lush grass surrounded by large, beautiful trees full of autumn leaves. "I want adventure in a great, big place somewhere! I want it more than I can even say!" Levy cried out into the setting sky. With a large sigh, Levy closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall onto her back in the plush grass. She released her wild blue locks from the headband holding them back and ran her hands through her wavy hair a few times. She rolled over onto her side and began smoothing the grass beside her. "For once it might be nice to just have someone understand that I want so much more than what this town has planned for me…" she sighed. Just as Levy was about to get up, she heard a distressed cry and sprung up onto her feet to see her horse, Sagittarius, stampeding towards her. The chocolate-colored horse was neighing and jumping in the air as Levy tried to hush and calm him down. She grabbed the reins and pet his face lovingly. "Wheres Papa, Sagittarius? Where is he?!" she begged the horse, hoping for some kind of clue as to what had happened. "You have to take me to him!" Levy cried as she undid the cart that was still strapped to Sagittarius and hoped onto him. Together they rode off into the woods as the sun was setting. Little did poor, little, brave Levy know what she was going to be getting herself into it.

* * *

Sagittarius escorted Levy through the dark woods as fast as he safely could with only the faint light from Levy's small lantern to help guide him. Soon he led Levy up to a large, iron gate with a bleak castle looming in the background. Levy was breathless as she stared at the inexplicable sight in front of her. "What is this place?" she asked herself as she hopped off of Sagittarius and slowly stepped toward the gate. Part of her was terrified to find out what was on the other side of this steel gate while another part of her was just dying to know. Levy finally made it up the barrier when she saw a plate embedded on the stonewall next to the gate. She brushed off the layer of dust covering the plaque, making it semi-legible now. "Chateau… Fairy… Tail?" she read aloud. "I wonder who lives here?" she wondered to herself as she walked back to the gate. Levy gasped when she saw an orange and blue striped hat on the other side of the gate; she immediately recognized it as her fathers. Levy pushed on the gate with all her might and when it opened, immediately ran in and clutched her father's hat in her small hands. Levy ran up the walkway to the large iron doors that matched the gate in front. Again, she pushed on the front door with all her might and entered when it began to creak open.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Levy nervously called out into the empty space she had entered. "Hello? Papa?" Levy called again but was still met with no answer. She held onto an iron railing as she stepped up the red-carpeted stairs that where across from the front doors and continued to call out, hoping to receive some kind of response. Levy continued her path along the upper levels of the castle in search for a sign of life, but found nothing but silence and seemingly abandoned things.

* * *

"Mira! Mira! There's a girl in the castle!" a little blue teacup called out as she hopped up on the counter to where the white and red-trimmed teapot named Mirajane was.

"Now Wendy! You mustn't make up such crazy stories like that," Mira gently scolded the little blue teacup.

"No, Mira! I saw her with my own eyes! There's really a girl here!" Wendy insisted, hopping up and down.

"Please Wendy, stop. Now get in and get washed up!" Mira helped little Wendy into a small bucket of sudsy water, using her spout as a boost.

"Guys! Guys! I saw a girl in the castle! Can you believe it!" A yellow-feathered feather duster cried as she came dashing into the kitchen.

"See, Mira! I told ya! Lucy saw her too!" A bubbly Wendy smiled at Mirajane.

* * *

In another room, Natsu the candlestick and Gray the clock were arguing, just as they always do. Even back when they were humans, these two clashed like fire and ice.

"You irresponsible, wax-eared, stupid flame brain!" Gray yelled at Natsu while Natsu mocked Gray's movements. However, both ceased their fighting as soon as they heard a girl calling for her papa and saw a petite, blue-haired girl glide past the doorway.

"Did you see that?!" Natsu grinned as he leaped off the table, heading towards the girl with Gray hot on his trails. Both peaked from around the doorway and did in fact see a petite, blue-haired girl wandering down the hallway. "It IS a girl!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up and down while the fire on his candle-hands grew intensely.

"Yes flame brain, I can see it's a girl!" Gray scowled back at Natsu, crossing his arms.

"Don't you see, Gray!" Natsu grabbed Gray's wooden shoulders. "She's the girl we've been waiting for! She has come to break the spell! Oh, I gotta go tell Luce!" Natsu shouted as he ran down the hall, leaving Gray behind.

"Wait a minue! Wait, Natsu!" Gray called as he scampered down the hallway, trying to catch up with his candlestick friend. Both followed behind the girl and pushed open the only door she passed in the long, narrow hallway.

"H-hello? Is someone here?" Levy stuttered as she turned around to see an opened door. "I swear that door was just closed…" Levy entered the room behind the door, calling out for her father. Levy noticed a small, spiral stone staircase on the other side of the room and quickly ran up it. At the top of the stairs was a dimly lit room that reminded Levy of a dungeon she had read about in one of her novels. Levy gasped as she saw her father behind the gate of one of the cells. She ran over to him and kneeled beside him, grasping his hand. "Oh Papa! We have to get you out of here!" Levy cried as she squeezed Makarov's ice cold hands.

"No, Levy! Go! You must leave this place now! There's no time to explain! Run away and never come back!" Makarov shouted at Levy.

"No! I won't leave you!" Levy sniffed. All of the sudden Levy found herself being ripped away from her father by a strong grip on her cloak. The force threw her to the closest wall. "W-who's there? W-who are you?" Levy managed to speak as she stumbled back to her feet.

"I'm the master of this castle" The mystery figure growled, refusing to come into the light.

"Well I'm here for my father! Please, let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Levy begged the master of this forsaken castle.

"That's not my problem! He shouldn't have trespassed here then!" The mystery man yelled back.

"But he could die!" Levy wailed. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Hmph, there's nothing you can do," the figure scoffed as he walked towards the door of the dungeon.

"W-wait!" Levy called out. She gathered herself off the stone floor and stood up into the light. "Take me instead!" she demanded, suddenly full of courage.

"Ha! You!" the dark shadow laughed. However, his laughing soon ceased almost immediately as it had started. "You would seriously take his place?" he questioned Levy.

"I would if you let him go, I would," Levy offered.

"You must promise to stay here forever and never try and leave!" he warned her.

"Come into the light," Levy ordered the mystery figure. Levy gasped and her eyes widened as the mystery man revealed himself in the small patch of light. She was utterly shocked, for he was no man, but a beast. His red eyes pierced the very depths of her soul as they stared into her gentle, brown ones. Levy threw her hand over her mouth and slowly sunk to her knees as she saw his long, wild black mane and the iron rivets that adorned his face and arms. The only word Levy could come up with to describe this creature was chimera. Levy had read about the term once long ago in an alchemy book and knew it to be a mix of different animals. Though his hands resembled a bear's paws, they were still somewhat slender, almost having a human-like quality to them. His legs were that of a forest wolf and he had small, buffalo-esque horns that adorned either side of his forehead and glistened like freshly pounded steel; Levy couldn't help but wonder if they were really made of metal. The silence was broken when Makarov screamed,

"No, Levy! I won't let you do this! I'm old, I've lived my life! You still have all of yours!" he cried to his only daughter. Levy swallowed hard and stood back up, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"You have my word" She looked the beast right in the eye. After those words left her mouth, Levy again collapsed to her hands and knees, tears welling in her eyes as the severity of her promise began to hit her.

"Well then, it's a deal" The beast smirked as he threw open the cell door and dragged Makarov out of the cellar.

"W-wait! Stop!" Levy cried as she reached out towards the beast that was literally dragging her father away from her forever. The beast took Makarov all the way to the gate of the castle and threw him into a rusted, old carriage and commanded it to take Makarov back to his village. The aged, iron carriage soon came to life and began moving on its own, escorting Makarov back to Magnolia.

On his way back to the dungeon to retrieve Levy, Gajeel was interrupted by Natsu.

"Uhh, Gajeel," Natsu started.

"What is it?!" He growled at Natsu.

"Well since this chick is gonna be staying with us for a while, you probably want to offer her a more comfortable room…" Natsu suggested. Gajeel just growled and kept on walking. When he entered the dungeon again, Gajeel saw Levy sobbing with her fists balled and planted firmly on the stone.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again you jerk!" Levy screamed through her tears at her captor. Gajeel looked away and rubbed his onyx mane with his paw, not being able to look at such a sad sight.

"I'll show you to your room now…" he mumbled with his back turned to a sobbing Levy.

"M-my room?! But I thought I was staying here?" Levy sniffled.

"Well do you wanna stay here in the cold iron cell squirt?!" Gajeel sneered. Levy quickly shook her head and lept to her feet and followed Gajeel quietly out of the dungeon.

* * *

As Gajeel led Levy through the castle to her room with Natsu in his hand, Levy couldn't help but notice that everything in this place seemed to be made of iron, steel, metal or some kind of stone. It was so cold and uninviting and made her continuly shiver.

"Psssst! Gajeel! Say something to her!" Natsu leaned over and whispered into Gajeel's ear.

"U-uh, uh," the beast began to stutter. I-I hope you like it here..." he muttered to Levy. "This castle is your home now so you can go anywhere your little heart wants to— except for the West Wing!"

"Why? What's in there?" Levy raised one of her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Gajeel snapped at her. Levy just scrunched her face at his sudden outburst and kept on walking. After walking for what seemed to be an eternity, Gajeel finally stopped and opened a door to a large room. "If you need anything, just ask and my workers will help ya. Oh and yeah, you can just call me Gajeel. I may look like a beast but I do have a name, got it shrimp?"

"Shrimp?! What is that supposed to mean?!" Levy scowled at Gajeel's rude nickname.

"You're small like a shrimp. It fits ya," He shrugged. "Oh, and you will join me for dinner! That's not a request!" Gajeel snapped before slamming the door shut.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Levy called out and banged her fist on the closed door. Levy dashed to the far end of her new room and threw herself on the monstrous bed, burying her face in the yellow satin sheets as she started to cry once again.

* * *

Another chapter down! Poor Levy, Gajeel is already so mean to her and calling her shrimp and squirt! I decided to make Levy more sassy in this chapter because I think she'd be incredibly sassy towards Gajeel. and Laxus too if he was acting like that. Also, Wendy would be so cute as Chip. Should've listened to her Mira! And of course I had to make Lucy the feather duster. She'll probably get a bigger role in the next chapter depending on how much I decide to write. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue to review! I love to hear what you guys are thinking and it really encourages me to get the next chapters written faster! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
